In 50 Days
by Pannacotta
Summary: [AU]Kagome and Inu Yasha were given 50 days to be each other's special someones..What will happen after their days are up? Will they have 'a happily ever after' ending?PLS R&R!


**In 50 Days**

_(One shot)_

A/N: FIRST OF ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE GREAT **WATANABE EMI **FOR BETA READING THIS STORY! DOMO! I LUV YAH EMI-CHAN!

(If it wasn't for her, I would've quit posting my own fics…)

Watanabe Emi: Anung The Great Watanabe Emi 'yung pinagsasabi mo

d'yan ha?

Azalea: Ha? Bakit? Totoo naman eh!

Watanabe Emi: Ay… (silence) Ewan ko sau…

Azalea: basta ganun… SAMBAHIN SI EMI…

Azalea: Teka… pede ba i-broadcast 'yung alternative name mo sa FF?

Watanabe Emi: Bahala ka…

Azalea: Ui… Salamat ng marami sa pagbeta read ha!

Watanabe Emi: Uu na… Teka nga! Bakit ba puro walang connection sa isa't isa 'yung mga pinagsasabi mu?

Azalea: Wala lang...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Happy? **

It was a beautiful night.

The stars were out, showing their beauty to anyone who takes the time to look at them. No clouds were in sight to hinder the glorious moonlight that bathed the grassy grounds of Tokyo Park, where countless couples spend their time with each other.

Keh!

I mentally scoffed as I watch them snuggle close with each other when the cold breeze of the night graces them with its presence. Even though I showed some of my disgust towards those couples, I couldn't help but feel a little bit envious of them. I laid down the grass, my eyes still fixed on them.

Suddenly, I found out that I was not the only who was watching those said couples.

"Ne, Inu Yasha…" Kagome asked as she stared at me.

Since the start of high school, she had become one of my friends. Normally, we would be together with Sango and Miroku, but right now, they had plans of their own: Dating. That left only the two of us to spend the time together. I wouldn't mind it though. Kagome was only my friend, my annoyingly cute friend.

Just when I was about drift further into my own world, Kagome started to speak again.

"Inu Yasha… I wonder… What is it like to have someone special near you?" she asked while she started to blush.

"How would I know, wench?" I snapped back at her, annoyance evident in my voice. Well, how should I know? I don't give a damn about those things. Heck! I don't even WANT to give a damn about those things.

"Sorry! I was just asking!" she retorted. Guess she got angry.

But it was her fault. She asked a stupid question. She should thank me for even answering her!

Suddenly, all became quiet except for the weird kissing noises I heard from the couple who were 10 meters away from us.

Damn these ears! I could even hear those… THOSE things even when I'm far away from them!

Kuso… I started to get angry as those irritating kissing sounds continued. I almost began to barf for Hell's sake!

Not being able to take it any longer, I stood up and went to the noisy couple.

"Oi… You two…" I growled feeling my knuckles crack.

They stopped and simply looked at me with disgruntled faces. Apparently, they were irritated by the sudden interruption from a certain hanyou. Me.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked as he stood up. Clearly he was trying to make himself look tough by the way he pulled his chest up. But his efforts were in vain. He began to cower as he looked at the claws I lifted near his face.

"Go get a room," I snarled.

I smirked as I smelled the fear that was suddenly emanating from his body. He was terrified, much to my amusement.

Then all of a sudden, I felt someone grab my other hand. I turned around to see Kagome's angry face.

"Inu Yasha, stop that! You're scaring those people!" she said.

"Keh! They deserve it!" I scowled. In the same process, I also pulled my other hand away from her reach. I turned around to face the couple again. But they were gone.

"Cowards…" I grumbled.

"Inu Yasha, let's go back now, shall we?"

"Keh. Whatever." With that I walked back to our places. I sat on the grass and gazed at the star studded sky.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome abruptly said causing me to sit up. She had a big smile plastered on her face. Judging the stupid smile she had put on, this could only mean that she had a crazy plan on her mind.

I don't like it.

Not one bit.

"What do you say if we act for boyfriend and girlfriend for 50 days?"

"What?"

What is this woman up to! Here we were, just staring at the sky, and then she suddenly asks if we could be boyfriend and girlfriend for 50 days? Kagome, were you hit by something hard on the head? What in hell's bells is wrong with you! But…

It doesn't sound THAT bad.

"Well… Since I've always wondered what it would feel like to have a boyfriend and you are the closest guy friend I have… I thought that… you could humor me by becoming my 'someone special' for a short time," she quickly said under one breath. Amazing what this girl could do.

"_Onna…_ Finding someone special doesn't mean you could ask anybody to be that person for you."

What the heck… Did I just say that?

"You're right but still… you're not just anybody right?"

What the…

"You're my friend, my closest guy friend, Taisho Inu Yasha. And as a friend, you should help and support me with this plan. Besides, it's only for 50 days. Time passes by quickly. Before we know it, it would be over and we could go back to just being friends."

I frowned at her and tried to look away.

"Please?" Kagome pleaded and began tugging on his t-shirt.

"Wench… I would never-"

Before I could continue my protest, she started to put on that little cute pout of hers. Damn it! I could never say 'no' to her when she does that.

"Fine… But only for 50 days!" I grumbled.

"Yay!" she cheered and raised her hands because of happiness.

I then began to smile at her childish ways.

Kagome, even though she's already 18 years old, has always been a child at heart. And by child, I meant a 7 year old child. You wouldn't believe the things she made us do when the gang was together. Sometimes, she would force us to play silly games or eat something 'out of the ordinary'. But, nonetheless, we still love… err… like her for that.

I paused at my thoughts as the sudden silence began to fill the area around them.

Not wanting the unwelcoming silence, I began to speak.

"Hey wench!" I said trying to get her attention. "Um…"

I began to rub the back of my head. I felt myself blushing, just thinking about what I was going to say.

Wait a damn minute…

Why am I blushing? And when did I begin to say 'um'! It's just Kagome. And this is just a silly game… but… Keh! It's still embarrassing! I mentally screamed inside my head.

"Since I agreed to this I-will-be-your-damn-boyfriend-for-50-days, when will day 1 start?" I asked, faltering slightly.

She stared at the sky, then at me, then at the ground. Make up your mind, woman!

"I suppose… It could start now…" she whispered while she began to play with the ends of her strands of raven hair.

I can sense that she's a bit uncomfortable about this, causing me to smirk. Well, she did bring it upon herself. She should deal with it.

"Fine. So…" I trailed off, waiting for her to finish my sentence.

After waiting for 3 seconds, I decided to finish it myself. Keh! So what? I'm not the patient type!

"So what should we do now?"

"Uh… Earth to Inu Yasha… Before you forget, I'm the least knowledgeable about what to do right now," she said in a tone that was similar to the way when you say 'Duh…'

"Keh… Let's just stay here."

She looked at me and simply nodded in agreement to what I said.

There we lay together, on the grass, waiting for the night to deepen. Again, we were engulfed in silence but it was different. It was unbelievingly comfortable.

Day 1 has just started. But I'm getting this weird feeling that everything will turn out right by the time our 50th day arrives.

**Day 9**

"Oi Wench!" I shouted at her while trying to catch up with her at the school lobby.

She huffed and glared daggers at me. "Inu Yasha, don't be so loud! You're disturbing the other classes."

Well, guess I really did disturb the other classes when I saw people peering from their classrooms. Still! To hell with them! I don't care!

It's been 5 days now since we agreed to the whole plan of being one another's special someone. Things were progressing, I guess. But I still treated her like how I would treat other girls (By other girls, I only meant Sango. She's the only girl in my whole school that I could ever call my friend, aside from Kagome that is).

Okay now. On with today's ordeal…

"Oi Wench, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" I asked, wavering slightly.

"What?" she asked while she fixed the pile of books (that I have up until now only noticed) she was currently carrying.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" I suddenly asked, taken aback at the help that I just offered. Usually, I would just shrug and take no notice about other people's dilemma. But now…

She looked at me with bewildered eyes and said "Oh… Thank you, Inu Yasha", and with that she handed her some of her books into my open arms.

"Where are you taking these books?" I asked, surprised at how heavy the books were. For such a small girl, she sure can carry heavy things.

"To the library. Mr. Takano asked me to return them to the library," she simply stated as she started walking towards the library at the end of the school lobby.

"Kagome…"

She hummed, telling me to continue.

"I was wondering… Would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?" I asked.

She gaped at me. It seems that she was dumb founded by my unexpected question. Who could blame her? I rarely talk to other girls and now I'm asking her for a date? Tomorrow night?

"Uh… Since, we're in the boyfriend/girlfriend thing, I thought that, maybe, we could, you know, go out together or something like that…" I quickly explained, whilst praying to every god on earth (at the same time muttering a string of curses), that I haven't made a total fool out of myself.

"Sure! I would love to go out with you!" she said, giving me what I thought was the most beautiful smile I could ever receive.

"Huh? You… would?" I asked just to confirm what she had just said.

"Of course I would!" she replied.

"Uh… Fine! I'll pick you up around 6pm. I won't wait for you if you're late!" I retorted, trying to retain my stern and manly demeanor. But all was in vain. I could feel a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I could feel a swarm of butterflies flapping around in my stomach.

Butterflies?

W-woman! What are you doing to me!

"Okay then!" she happily chirped, noticing the elation in my mood.

I let out a silent sigh of relief then said, "Well, let's hurry up, wench! These damn books are starting to get on my nerves!"

With that, we continued to walk down the school lobby.

**Day 10**

"What to wear… what to wear…" I chanted, while rummaging through my closet to find something to wear.

My room was a total mess! It looked like every calamity on earth struck it. T-shirts were hanging out of every corner; shoes were sticking out of nowhere, pants were chaotically splayed on my unruly bed, under wears… uh… Let's skip that part.

This was going to be hard to clean up. And it seems that, someone else noticed that fact.

"Little brother, what, for God's sake, are you doing to your room?" a calm voice said at the front of my open doors.

It was Sesshoumaru, my older and more mature half brother.

"What's it to you, Sessh?" I grumbled.

"Actually," Sesshoumaru said clearing his throat, "I find it very amusing that you are in such a state of panic."

"I. AM. NOT. PANICKING!" I yelled at him while my hands balled up into a fist. "Back off, Sesshoumaru!" I raged on.

Without flinching, he simply asked "So, my little half brother, what is the cause of all this commotion?"

"It's none of your damn business!"

"Is it a girl perhaps?"

"Shut up!"

"A date?" he continued while trying to contain a little snicker.

"Shut up, Sessh, or I'll-"

"You'll what, Inu Yasha?" he said, a challenging tone clear in his cool voice.

He's getting annoying and my nerves were wearing thin. I cracked my knuckles for him to sense my annoyance. Though, it seems like I didn't need to do that since he started to advance on me.

Before I could punch him square on his arrogant nose, our parents suddenly appeared at my door. My mother grabbed my shirt and restrained me while my father stepped in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Stop it, you two!" mother hissed.

"Sesshoumaru, as Inu Yasha's older brother, you should know that it would be best to support him instead of making him angry," it was my father's turn to speak.

"Father, I'm sorry to inform you that this Sesshoumaru would never bow down so low just to support that hanyou," Sesshoumaru casually said causing my mother to flinch by my side.

I growled when I sense my mother's sudden discomfort. But thankfully, it went away to be only replaced by a scent of… of… affection? Keh… This is my mother alright. Always a loving and caring person, even though somebody still hurts her.

"Keh!"

"Inu Yasha…" my mother started to speak.

"Hai, Oka-san?" I politely asked while I look at her.

"What's the matter? Do you have any problems?" she said, concerned by what I had done to my room.

"It's nothing, Oka-san."

"Inu Yasha, you know that it's better than to lie to your mother. I can smell the guilt from you," father then interrupted the conversation.

"Father, Inu Yasha's worried about what to wear for a date," Sesshoumaru stated, casting an irritating smirk at my direction. I could just imagine tearing him into two after what he had done and said!

"Is that true, Inu Yasha?" my parents asked in unison. There was something different in their eyes. Something… Mischievous?

"Oh Inu Yasha! That's wonderful, dear!" my mother cheered, beaming at the thought of me out on a date with a girl.

"True indeed! That is wonderful news!" my father joined my mother.

"HAA?" was the only word that I could say before my mother and father began fumbling through the forgotten clothes scattered on the floor.

I was, how you can say, shocked? Surprised? Bewildered?

Well, try all of the above emotions when I saw and heard my parents searching for proper clothes that I could wear on my date.

Moreover, I nearly fainted when I heard Sesshoumaru say "Mother! Father! That shirt does not match those pants! He would look stupider in that!"

Okay… so faint was an understatement… died was more appropriate considering our family's current situation: Look for decent clothes on Inu's date.

I just stood there as I watch my parents throwing clothes around my-already-messy-room and my brother giving instructions on what is good and what is not.

After 30 long minutes…………………

"There!" my mother chirped as she finished brushing my hair and fixing my clothes.

"You look handsome, my son!" my father beamed as he carefully examined how the clothes they picked look on me.

"You look much decent, Inu Yasha. At least now you wouldn't embarrass our name in front of the girl you're going to date," Sesshoumaru said.

"By the way, Inu Yasha, who are you going to take out tonight?" mother asked.

With that question, I felt a burning sensation on my cheeks. I was blushing again! Kuso! Not in front of my parents! And especially not in front of Sesshoumaru!

Trying to hide my blushing face, I quickly looked down at the floor.

"Um… O-Oka-san… I'm-I'm going to take K-k-kagome out," I stuttered while I tried to stop my blushes by playing with my long claws.

"Oh… That's good, Inu Yasha! I always knew that you would end up liking her!" mother beamed causing me to blush again.

"It's not like that, Oka-san!" I shouted.

My mother started to giggle and my father started to laugh his heart out. Sesshoumaru was the only one who didn't seem to care. I sighed. What is the world coming to?

"Stop it now. Inu Yasha, what time are you going to pick her up?" father inquired.

Time passes by quickly and I just noticed that it was 15 minutes to 6pm. Kuso! I'm the one who's going to be late!

"Ah! I'm going to be late! I'm supposed to pick her up by 6!" I bellowed, surprising everyone in my room.

"Get going then! You wouldn't want to make a bad first impression on your first date now, would you?" my mother said, trying her best to calm me.

With that, I immediately dashed out of my room. But not before, checking that I had brought my money, keys and jacket with me.

Good. Everything's here. Now, to get to the wench.

At Kagome's house- (the Higurashi Shrine)

Mrs. Higurashi was sweeping the shrine grounds. When she saw me, she immediately called her daughter. "Kagome! Your date's here!"

She then walked to greet me. "Inu Yasha, it's nice to see you", she said while giving me a soft smile.

A small smile crept to my lips. Afterwards, that small smile began to widen

when I saw Kagome walk out the door.

Beautiful.

Simply beautiful.

She was wearing a yellow summer dress that stopped a little below her knees. The top was sleeveless, showing her beautiful and radiant skin. Her hair… her beautiful raven hair… it flowed through her shoulders and down to her back. And those eyes! Those beautiful, enticing blue eyes! I could almost drown in them!

Noticing I was traveling in my own fantasy world, I snapped myself back to reality.

Now, this wasn't supposed to happen. Inu Yasha! Control yourself! She's just Kagome, the annoying wench you had been friends with since the start of high school.

My trail of thoughts were immediately broken when she finally made her way to me.

She was just standing there. Like an angel on earth.

Kuso! I did NOT just say that!

"Come on now, wench! Let's go!"

"kay!" she replied and followed me to my black BMW. My family is rich, dur. Of course, my choice of cars would show that.

After we got on the car, we headed to the new Italian restaurant that just opened around the corner.

At the restaurant…

"May I take your orders?" the waiter asked politely, too polite if I say so myself. He kept glancing at Kagome. Looking at her as though he was going to burn a hole in her.

I don't like this guy.

I growled at the waiter. He was still staring at her. A bold act my friend. One that I did not like.

I can feel the veins in my head popping at my forehead. I want to kill that damn waiter for looking at Kagome!

I growled again, this time catching the waiter's undivided attention. I showed him my claws and fangs to let him know that he was treading on dangerous territory.

Fortunately, the waiter got my drift and immediately left our table and went to fetch a different waiter to get our orders. Thank God that the new waiter wasn't drooling over Kagome.

Now, it was my turn to look at her. Suddenly, it dawned on me. I learned the reason why most guys would look at her. She was really beautiful. But… I still don't understand why I'm being overprotective of her.

We just got together because of a stupid favor that she asked me.

I sighed, still not understanding my actions.

Maybe, I'll understand it in due time.

After 1 hour…

We had a… wonderful time… for my part at least. Weird as it may seems, I really enjoyed her company. I just don't see why I only noticed it right now.

Maybe it's because, even though I considered her as my friend, I rarely took notice of her warm and enjoying presence.

Keh…

Bad mistake, Inu Yasha… Bad mistake… but now…

I won't make the same mistake again. I have the time and I'm going to use it to get to know her.

**Day 20**

"Inu Yasha… Hurry! Hurry!" Kagome called while waving at me, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! But you know, we would arrive there faster if you would help me carry some of these things!" I whined as he carried 2 baskets, 1 picnic blanket and 1 umbrella.

"Oh pashaw… you're the guy so it's only right that you carry those things!" she ended her sentence with a smile that could make my heart melt.

She really is beautiful when she smiles.

20 days had passed now…

From all the time that I had spent with her, I found out that she's a beautiful girl with a heart of gold and with, sometimes, a few loose screws on her head. But that's what I learned to love about her.

In such a short time, I learned to fall deeply in love with her. Well… maybe it wasn't a short time. After all, I did know her for about three years. Maybe I, unknowingly, already liked her during those times.

I continue to stare at her, at the angel, frolicking along the white and pure sands of the beach.

I was so stupid to realize this for a long time.

But I… had fallen deeply in love with her…

But I would never admit THAT to her! Never I say!

My pride would never let me.

I need, no, I WANT to know what she feels about me before I go on and blurt something like "Hey! Guess what! I love you!"

That was stupid. Undeniably stupid.

I sighed as my mind convinced my heart not to tell the emotions I held for her.

I just stood there, at the entrance of the beach, baskets, picnic blanket and umbrella still in hand. Again, she looked at my way. I smiled at her while trying to pour and show every emotion I continued to hide from her in just one simple smile.

Then I heard something.

"Hey miss beautiful, baby!" someone from a group of bad looking and drunken boys shouted for Kagome.

Naturally, Kagome wouldn't turn around towards their direction since she never considered herself beautiful. She only saw herself as a simple girl with nothing more and nothing less. She thinks she's just Kagome, plain ol' simple Kagome.

She was so wrong! Drop dead wrong!

My thoughts were shattered when he heard Kagome shriek.

"Let go of me!" Kagome said as she tried to push one of the boys who shouted for her with a shove.

"Come one now, little missy…" He reached for Kagome and grabbed her by the arms.

"That's right. We just want to play with you," another boy grabbed her by the arms, attempting to stop her struggles.

All eyes from the people on the beach were on them now. Whispers ensued after watching some boys harass Kagome. My Kagome.

"No! I don't want to! Let of go me! Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed again.

Enough was enough!

I dropped the things that I was carrying and immediately ran to save Kagome.

"Let go of her, you bastards!" I shouted, grabbing the foul hands that defiled Kagome.

Thanks to my demonic abilities, I lifted the two boys and flung them to the other side of the beach.

The gang of the boys that I had flung started to charge at me at the same time. They grabbed my hair, my arms and my feet. A total of 12 boys were holding me down.

Kagome ran to me in order to help me. But her efforts were futile. Somebody grasped her hair and pulled her to his chest. He then said, "Now, now. We told you that we want to play, didn't we? But we don't want to play with YOU any longer. We'll play with that guy instead."

He smirked at her and then shoved her to the ground, causing her to hit her head on a protruding rock.

I saw her wince at the pain and then… no more.

When I saw her limp body, I felt a sudden pulse. Anger and hatred engulfed me.

I then saw that my claws started to get longer. I could feel streaks burn their way at the sides of my face. I could only see red.

I wanted to kill.

With a swift motion, I was able to throw the boys who clung by my body. I threw with such force that they flew to different places.

I headed to the boy who hurt Kagome. I felt my claws burn with the desire to obliterate him.

Seeing what I did to his men, he started to cower. He tried to run way from me. But I quickly jumped on him. I was about to strike when I felt somebody warm hug me. It was Kagome. She's okay.

"Inu Yasha… mou… yamete… stop it," I heard her whisper; pain marked every word she said. But that was not all. I could smell… blood. Her blood. She's injured! I have to take her to the hospital.

I returned back to my normal self upon hearing her words. I turned around and picked her up bridal style. I quickly ran to my car parked outside the beach entrance.

Without hesitation, I quickly got on the car and placed her by my side.

I rammed the pedals, hoping to get in time to the hospital.

Kuso! Get out of my way! Damn it! Get out!

"Kagome, don't die on me!" I shouted, watching her blood stain her dress.

"Hospital! I need to find a hospital! Or a clinic! Where can I find a fucking clinic!" I berated myself.

"There!" I shouted as I saw a little clinic near a drug store.

I stopped the car and picked Kagome up. I glared at anyone who ever looked at her.

Reaching the doorsteps of the little clinic, I barged in, not caring about the other people who needed petty treatment.

"Doctor! I need the doctor!" I frantically yelled. Fortunately, I got his attention.

"What going on in here?" a fat bald man with glasses asked.

"Treat her! Treat her now!" I shouted at him.

He told me to bring her inside his office and lay her down the bed. He went to get his instruments.

For what seemed like forever, he then leaned further to treat Kagome's injury.

After 1 hour, the doctor finally let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't help but ask about her condition.

"Don't worry, sir. Her injury was not that deep but it will still cause her to be unconscious for several hours," he breathed. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have other patients to treat."

"Um… Thank you, doctor."

I looked at the sleeping form of Kagome. For a moment there, I thought I was going to die.

"Thank God you're alright," I whispered while I caressed her angelic face.

"I won't let this happen again. I'll protect you, Kagome."

I leaned in closer, closer, closer until my face was an inch farther from her face. I could feel her warmth. I could sense that she indeed was alive.

At that time, a crazy idea came to me. I leaned in closer and decided to close the gap that separated her face from mine.

I kissed her. On the cheeks, mind you!

It was only a brief moment, but I felt like I was soaring on cloud 9. I was truly happy.

**Day 30**

10 days had passed since Kagome's accident. She was now cured and back to her old and funny self. After that traumatic experience, she still remained the same. But in my case, I didn't.

I became more protective of her. I wouldn't let her out of my sight (except the times that she would go home. I had no choice with that). I know that, because of my over protectiveness, she sometimes find it hard to breathe. Who could blame? I damn love her too much to let something bad happen to her.

Although… I couldn't still tell her that. I know that we've been together for almost 30 days, but I'm still not sure how she really feels about me. I want to know how she feels before I tell her how I really feel.

I paced back and forth along Kagome's living room, waiting for her to finish. She said she'd be quick.

Keh! Quick? Define quick. 30 minutes?

"I'll be quick! Just wait for a minute!" I imitated her, still pacing in the living room.

"Kago-" I was cut off when I saw the door to her room open. Kagome stepped out, looking extremely adorable with that beautiful smile of hers.

She wore a white off-shoulder that emphasizes her creamy skin. She matched it with a black bohemian skirt that stops 4 inches below her knees. Her raven hair was tied in a pony with a few tendrils hanging over her face. She had slipped on a simple pair of white flip flops for her full comfort.

"What took you so long, woman?" I asked, trying to sound irritated.

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. I had trouble finding my flip flops. Forgive me?" she asked while starting to pout.

"Oh no you don't!" I protested while I tugged her hand. "That won't work on me again."

She raised her eyebrow and gave me a mischievous smile. "Oh… If that won't work… then how about this?" with that she raised herself on the tip of her toes and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. Because of that, a goofy smile started to form on my blushing face.

"Okay, okay… I forgive you… Damn onna…" I acted as if it didn't matter. But it still couldn't wipe that stupid smile off.

"Inu… where are we going tonight?" she asked me, her eyes never leaving my gaze.

"To Tokyo Park. We're just going out for a simple walk," I answered her, drowning myself in her presence.

"Okay. That sounds great!"

She smiled at me and held my hand tightly. "Come on now!" she said, tugging my hand.

"Don't rush, woman. We have all the time in the world," I said smiling at her.

At Tokyo Park…

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome asked as she sits on the grass.

"Hm?"

"20 days are left…" she said.

I don't know why but I can smell sadness around her.

"I know… our… deal will end after the 50 days were up…" I said disappointingly. Truth be told, I don't want it to end. I don't want to. I want to be hers… and her as mine. I want to love her until I die. I want to be with her until my last breath leaves me. Okay… was that too much?

But that's how feel about her now.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked me when she noticed that I was starting to fall into my own world again.

"W-what is it Kagome?" I stuttered after being pulled out from a sudden trance.

"Um… are you happy?" she asked while twirling her hair around her fingers.

Of course I was happy! I was happy to be with her! I love her! But I still couldn't admit that.

I only said, "Huh? Oh… yeah…"

She smiled at me. Wait… for a minute there, I saw something in her eyes. Was it…love?

"Ne, Inu Yasha, do you think we can be together forever?" she randomly asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at, Kagome?"

"I mean together as friends!" she quickly added when I became suspicious.

"Oh," was all I could say.

I was disappointed for crap's sake! As friends? I wanted to be more than that!

"Of course we can!" I blurted.

"That's good…" I heard her whisper. But there was a tinge of sorrow in her voice.

Kagome, if you only knew how I felt about you.

"Um… Kagome, before you say something again, I want to tell you something."

Ha? What? What am I saying? I can't tell her now! Not now! I don't know what she feels about me yet!

"What is it, Inu Yasha?"

"It's nothing," I replied while gazing at the sky. The stars and the moon were now out.

"Mou… Inu yasha… you're keeping something from me," she pouted as she tugged my silver hair.

"I'm not keeping anything from you, onna! And if I did what are you going to do about it?" I teased. From the time I spent with her, I learned that she likes a challenge.

"Well… I might do this!"

She tackled me and began tickling me. I was ticklish and I couldn't help it but laugh as she tickled me sides and my ears. I was beginning to laugh so hard that tears began to from at my eyes.

"Hey look!" Kagome stopped tickling and began to stand up.

"A shooting star!" she squealed

"Make a wish," I said while I try to gain my composure back.

After that, she clasped her hands to make her wish.

When she was finished making her wish, I immediately asked her, "What did you wish for then?"

She stuck out her tongue at me and said, "Why would I tell you?"

"Keh! Because I'm, as of now, still your boyfriend!"

She laughed at my comment and stuck out her tongue again. That was getting annoying but she was still so cute when she did that.

"If I told you, it won't come true anymore!" she said while giving me a soft smile.

"Keh!" I snorted, trying to resist the loving smile that was playing with the corners of my lips.

We continued to sit there together, while we gazed at the beauty of the stars.

I sighed. I still didn't tell her.

**Day 40**

"Kagome! Just stay put for one damn minute!" I yelled for her, trying to overpower the noise for the amusement park. Futile attempt, if I must say so myself.

"Inu Yasha! Let's go in there," she said, pointing to the park's haunted house.

"All right, already! Just wait for me!" I said, frustrated at the people who got in my way.

Why, oh, why did we have to go to this damn amusement park on Sunday? There are so many people!

I kept bumping into other people just to get to Kagome. Heck! I bumped into a little girl! That girl accidentally let go of the balloon she was holding when I bumped into her. I had to go to balloon stand and replace the one she lost!

"Kuso! Now where's Kagome?"

I looked around and found no Kagome. I started to panic at the thought that she got lost amongst the crowd.

"Kagome! Kagome!" I shouted.

"Kagome! Where are-" I stopped when I felt a familiar hand grabbed mine.

"There you are!" I squeezed her hand and took her waist causing her to blush furiously.

"Of course I am! I went to get you since you were so slow!" she said after playfully punching my arm.

It seems as though she didn't see what happened to the little girl I bumped into.

"Now we're together, let's go inside that haunted house!" she said brightly.

As a kid, I never really liked haunted houses for the simple fact that the fake monsters inside grabbed my hand and threatened to eat me as a child.

But if she wanted to go inside…

"Fine," I simply said still holding her hands in mine.

After making our way at the entrance of the haunted house, we were instantly greeted by a fake fuzzy bat.

Kagome screamed when it flew past her. She was terrified!

The look on her face was priceless! The haunted house was not so bad. Heck! I'm beginning to like it as I saw how terrified Kagome could get upon seeing fake monsters.

Terrified to her wits end, she began to run frantically in circles in front of me. I started to laugh at her silly antics.

"AAHH!" Kagome let out a bloodcurdling scream.

It was so loud that it stopped me from laughing. I then saw that something was grasping her hand. At once, I ran to her aid. I grabbed the man's… err… monster's hand and pulled it away from my Kagome.

I put her behind my back when I saw her sobbing. Guess it was a protective gesture.

She still didn't stop sobbing that's why I decided to pick her up bridal style and find the entrance where they came from.

When we finally came out of the haunted house, I sat her down a bench near the park's central fountain.

"Kagome, everything's all right now. Stop crying," I said, hoping to soothe her troubled soul.

"O-okay… Inu Yasha. I-if you say so," she stuttered, still shaking form the effects of crying.

"Ne, Kagome, do you want to go on that ride?" I said, indicating the Ferris wheel.

She looked up at me with tearful eyes and nodded. She started to stand up but I stopped her as I picked her up again. I walked towards the Ferris wheel while carrying Kagome in my arms.

From the distance, I heard some people whisper behind my back.

"Aren't they a cute couple?"

Couple? I smiled at the thought. Couple. That's what we were. And I hope that… that's how we will forever be.

When we got on the Ferris wheel, I sat Kagome by my side. Her eyes were puffy from crying but it doesn't matter. She's still beautiful in my eyes.

Unknowingly, I placed my arms around her shoulders. She leaned on my shoulders and decided to snuggle close to me. I was happy, so content. I wished that time would stop right then and there.

With the silence around us, I heard her even breathing. That could only mean that she fell asleep.

I looked at the sleeping girl by my side with soft eyes.

"Stay with me…" I whispered even though I knew that she's sleeping.

**Day 49 **

1 day left… Rather 2 hours left before day 50… the last day.

I set my watch to alarm when our 50th day arrived. In short, I let it alarm at

12am.

"Kagome."

"Yes Inu Yasha?" she replied.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hm…" she said while tapping through her lower lip.

"Let's go to Tokyo Park. It would be fitting to end it where we started it," she simply said.

"Yeah… end it…" I lowered my head to let my bangs cover my eyes, where tears were threatening to come out.

A long silence ensued after the short exchange of words.

I don't want to end it. I want it to last forever. Like the past 49 days, I want to spend every hour, every minute, every second with you. I want to tell you how much I love you.

Kagome…

"Shall we go now?" she suddenly asked, deciding to break the silence that had befallen us.

"Yeah…" I replied.

Slowly, we went towards the direction of Tokyo Park, the place where it all started.

Upon arriving at the gates of Tokyo Park…

"Oh no…" I heard Kagome mutter.

I glanced at her, to see that she was biting her nails. It looks as though, she forgot something important.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" I asked, concerned at her distress.

"I forgot something at my house. Inu Yasha, can I go back to get it?" she asked me.

I nodded and said, "Sure. We can go back together."

Smiling, she shook her head and disapproved of what I had said.

"Can I get it alone? I'll be back in few minutes," she asked.

"Why?" I blurted with a hint of hurt. Why didn't she like me to accompany her?

"I don't want you to, silly," she started. "What I'm going to get is for you. I can't let you see it yet," she finished while smiling at me.

"Still-" I tried to complain at the thought of her leaving without me but was cut short by her interruption.

"I'm going to be fine! Don't worry!" she smiled, giving me a soft peck on the cheeks afterwards.

"Oh… all right! Just hurry up!"

"Right! We'll meet later at 'our spot', okay?" she asked playfully.

"Keh!"

After what seemed like 45 minutes…

"That wench… she said she'd be back in a few minutes," I checked the time on my watch. "Well, just look at the damn time!" I shouted out of frustration.

All of a sudden, something tugged at my heart.

It felt as though a part of me disappeared, like something bad happened to it. My soul… it was like something ripped it away from my own body.

It hurts… It hurts a lot… What's wrong with me… then it occurred to me.

Praying that nothing bad had happened, I started to run towards the entrance of Tokyo Park.

On my way out, I saw a crowd of people forming at the middle of the road.

Did something happen?

When I came closer to the crowd, I began to feel anxious. I suddenly became afraid.

Not knowing what I should really do, I went to look at what the crowd was about. Amongst the crowd, I could smell something foul. It was the smell of blood.

When I saw its source…

"No…" I whispered. "NO!"

There she was… lying on the street… with blood around her lifeless body.

I immediately ran to her side, not caring about the protest that came from the onlookers.

I was too absorbed by the hurt, the pain, the agony. Once in my life, I found myself lost. I cradled her in my arms, delicately as possible as if she was fragile glass on my rough hands. I started to caress her bloodstained face. Wincing as my fingers come upon a bruise on her face.

Tears… tears started to flow out of my eyes. I couldn't take it. I really couldn't.

Kagome… Kagome…

"KAGOME! Don't leave me! Kuso!" I shouted.

"Young man! Young man!"

Is somebody calling me?

"Young man! Get a hold of yourself! Lay her down now. We might still be able to save her," somebody said. I couldn't see who it was because of my vision become blurry with tears in my eyes. But I didn't care. He said we can still save her!

I laid her down gently and let the man take a look at her.

"She's still alive! Get the stretcher! Now!" He ordered two other men. They retrieved a stretcher from a van… an ambulance! I quickly thought.

They put Kagome's body on the stretcher and put her inside the van. I rushed to side inside the van, only to find that she was beginning to stir.

"I-I-Inu… Yasha…" she whispered. It was so low that I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"Hush, now… Don't speak…" I put my fingers on her lips to stop her from talking while I fought hard to stop the onslaught of tears in my eyes.

"Everything will be alright…just hang on."

She stared at me with soft and weary eyes and fell unconscious again.

"Kagome… please… don't leave me…"

At the hospital…

I waited outside the emergency room, silently praying, hoping that the doctor would come out with a smile on his face to say that Kagome will be alright and she will be with me again.

"Kagome... Please be alright…"

The door to the emergency room finally creaked open to reveal the doctor who came to Kagome's aid. He didn't look at my direction as he approached me. He just continued to steadily walk along a straight path until he was within my reach.

"Doctor… Is she going to be alright?" I immediately asked.

It took him a long moment to answer.

"I'm sorry… She fell into a coma even before she arrived here. We did treat her injuries though. But… We can't do anything anymore but wait until… " he trailed off, not wanting to say the last part.

"No… It can't be… you're joking, right? Tell me… This is just a big joke right?" I yelled, grabbing the poor man by his collar.

"Answer me damn it!"

Fresh tears came out of my eyes. I… was losing her… I was losing Kagome…

"Take me to her! Take me to her now!" I demanded, wanting to see the woman I learned to cherish and love for 50 days.

The doctor acknowledged my demand and took me to inside the E.R., where her body laid near the horrid machine that told of her life and death.

Without the blood on her face, she would simply look like she's only sleeping.

I came closer to her.

She looked peaceful, like she there was nothing wrong in the whole damn world.

"Kagome…" I breathed.

Then I noticed something. There was something in her hand. It looked like… It was a letter.

I took it from her closed and bloody hands. I found out that the letter… was addressed to me.

I opened it and started to read its content.

_Dear Inu Yasha,_

_How are you? Okay… That was a stupid way to start. Anyway, if you're reading this letter, it means that our 50 days is up._

_Um… You know… I was so happy during the times we spent together!_

_I can still remember clearly what happened each and every day. I remembered our first date, first hug, first kiss. Okay, I know. That was only on the cheek, but still! It was still a kiss right? Judging by the way I know you, you would probably be saying "Keh" or "Fine" or even "Whatever". Um… all of the above?_

_Back to the letter. Inu Yasha, you don't know how happy you have made me during the past 50 days. It was like… oh how can you say it… the greatest days of my life? Cliché, yes but I really mean it._

_Inu Yasha, even in such a short time, you had become a great part of my life. No… a great part of me. And I'm really thankful of that. _

_Inu Yasha, what I mean to say is that…_

_Is that…_

_I'm already saying it in a letter but it's still so hard. Fear of rejection, perhaps? I don't really know that's why I decided to write this letter, dur. For when the time comes that I have to tell you how I really feel, I would just give this to you._

_Inu Yasha, I would just like to let you know that… I love you. I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. Hey Inu… Do you remember the time I made a wish upon the shooting star? I wished that… Someday… You'll love me too._

When I finished reading that letter, I felt the blood rush out of my face.

"Kagome… Kagome loved me… all this time… she loved me," I said, my hands still clutching the bloody letter of my beloved.

"I… Kagome…"

I reached and hugged her tightly as I could. Feeling every part of me breaking, I yelled, "Kagome! Kagome! I… I love you too!"

I began to shake her body, trying with all my might to wake her from her deathly slumber.

"Kagome! Kagome! Don't leave me! I love you! Please!" I pleaded while squeezing her cold hands.

"You said… You said that we had 50 days! You told me that, even as friends, we could be together forever! Don't leave me now!"

_Inu Yasha…_

I heard someone call me… the voice… It was familiar.

I looked up only to find nothing.

_Inu Yasha…_

_There it was again._

"Kagome… Is that you…"

_Inu Yasha… I will always be with you._

_I love you…_

All of a sudden, my watch began beeping. It was 12am. Our 50 days were over.

I felt Kagome let out one deep breath. Then… She was gone.

Without warning, the machine beside her bed let out an dreadful sound, a sound that could only say that she's… dead.

"Kagome… You… you still hung on until… our 50th day came…"

I began to shake uncontrollably as I suddenly realized my mistake.

"I… I never told you… I never told you how much you mean to me… how much I came to love you earlier… and now… it's too late…"

"I'm sorry… Kagome…"

I could feel the continuous flow of tears from my eyes. I could feel the darkness, the sorrow contained in the very room Kagome and I had been.

It started to hurt again. Something tugged on my heart. I couldn't stand the pain. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Kagome… zutto… ishouni taiyou, ne?" was all that I could mutter before the darkness engulfed me.

A/N: I think… The ending is… Well… Not… Good? Okay… Understatement… It was BAD (?)… Hmm… Just let me know what you think… Oh yeah! For all you Kagome-lovers out there... Please don't get mad at me... First and foremost, I just finished watching an episode from Inu Yasha in which Inu YashaLEFT Kagome in order to find Kikyou's whereabouts even though he knew that it would make Kagome depressed. i really hate it when that happens! for that reason, i made a sad ending to this one shot. Second, I wanted everyone to see that anyone we love and cherish may be unexpectably taken from our lives that's why it's important that we should letthem know howmuch we love them.(uh... Never mind...)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
